Survivors
Survivors are just a person or a group of people who are not infected, or (less likely) are immune to a virus and have survived against zombies since the start of the apocalypse. These people usually protect themselves from the living dead, even other survivors if necessary. Types of Survivors As the zombie apocalypse has killed off most of the world's population, people are scattered amongst the world's many former nations. These people can be on their own or in groups, which can make them either friend or foe. Normals Normals are described as survivors who are just looking for a place to start off fresh in the zombie infested world they now live. They usually carry anything necessary for their survival and will defend themselves if necessary. Normals are also known to work with other survivors usually due to strength in numbers or because they look to build a new life together. A subgroup of Normals are Traders. Some just want the occasional trade, and others make their livelihood by trading, some of whom may team up Bandits for protection. Be wary, for Traders might be bandits of their own. Hunters Hunters are hostile survivors who brutally kill Normals and steal their clothes supplies and food. They use traps and other tactics in order to trick other survivors when they enter their territory. Hunters, like Normals use weapons like guns and other types of weapons. Hunters can be living in abandoned cities or other quarantined zones after the military abandoned it because of the zombies ( or the infected) overwhelmed the blockades and the Quarantine Zone. Bandits Similar to Normal survivors, bandits do what they must to survive, however are more lethal in their tactics. Bandits can be anyone and they work in groups. They can use cons and traps to steal from survivors they come across or flat out kill them in cold blood. Bandits might also take certain people for their own amusement and will not hesitate to use intimidation to get what they want. Cannibals Cannibals are usually those who have resorted to eating the flesh of humans as a means to survive. This is usually caused either by a shortage of food or simply because a person is too psychologically unstable. Quislings are a perfect example of psychologically unstable people who resort to biting and even eating people due to the fact that they act more like zombies. Cannibals are not always seen and you may not find them, however make sure not to eliminate them out of your list of possibilities. Insane Survivors Insane survivors are survivors that couldn't mentally handle the zombie apocalypse and have gone insane as a result of stress, fear and guilt. Not all insane survivors are hostile and aggressive, most are actually harmless depending on their insanity as they may just hold strange beliefs such as being in denial of a loved ones death. Hostile insane survivors are those who believe that the zombies serve a higher purpose, the survivor had developed a messiah complex, kidnap survivors believing that they can replace fallen loved ones or kidnap women to use them as sex slaves and finally believing that other survivors are trying to kill them or their loved ones. Jokers Jokers are survivors that believe that the previous live of a zombie can still be brought back. They think that zombies are just a mental disease and that they can be fixed. I.E. Hershel Greene (The Walking Dead). Quite alike to the Insane Survivors in the sense that they are (probably) in denial of a loved ones death. Like Hershel, they might keep a horde of zombies trapped in hope they will turn back to their former human life. Cultists A form of survivor which is in the sort of rare category, cultists are usually those who worship deities who they think demand human sacrifice. Cultists can be just as bad as any of the other types of survivors listed above. L.M.O.E Last Men On Earth, also referred to as "Lamoes" are survivors who believed they're the only ones to survive the zombie attack. They usually consider themselves big and bad. They can however be dangerous, but some might be more compassionate. Former Soldiers Although rare, soldiers may sometimes desert or be separated from their squad. These soldiers will either attempt to survive on their own/in goups, or will join other survivor teams. Most of the time, former soldiers are friendly and often seek to be reunited with their squad. Others will try to thrive in the place they're stuck in. The strategies former soldiers use are regarded as the best available, making them good leaders. Be wary, as some former soldiers will bandit groups, and will put their military training to bad use. 2 Main Philosophies on survival Safety-by-numbers These survivors are most likely to form groups with the ultimate goal of rebuilding civilization again. They will accept newcomers and try to save as many people as they can to repopulate humanity. An example of this person is Rick from the Walking Dead. Winner takes all These survivors are most likely to take advantage of other to ensure they survive in the end no matter whom is hurt in process. They will use others as bait (via tripping, wounding,etc.) to create a diversion to escape a horde of zombies when surrounded. An example of this person is Shane from the Walking Dead. Category:Survival Category:Survivors Category:Types of survivors